Come Closer
by Kayteh
Summary: Eventual slash - Pudd. How would you feel if the love of your life was being abused? How would you feel if they abused themselves? How would you feel if you didn't even know it was happening? Imagine that, but ten times worse. That's how I feel everyday.
1. Prologue

_Summary: _Eventual slash - Pudd. How would you feel if the love of your life was being abused? How would you feel if they abused themselves? How would you feel if you didn't even know it was happening? Imagine that, but ten times worse. Maybe then you would know how I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue?<strong>

There are so many things I love about Dougie Poynter. For starters, the way he looks. His beautiful blue/grey eyes are ones I could look into all day. The way they squint beautifully when he smiles, and open again when he stops. His nose is in proportion, and fits his face to perfection. His small, luscious red lips are by far the cutest thing I have ever seen, anyone who wouldn't want to kiss them is most likely a straight man or a blind one. His hair is a blonde-y/brown colour, and sits perfectly on his head, creating a mess of a fringe. His body.

Oh God, his body. I'll start with the tattoo, which runs up the whole of his right arm, back to his chest. It must be one of the most random tattoos ever, but it's so_ 'Dougie'_ you wouldn't believe it. I could tell you a million and one things about his body, so I'll settle with saying it's heaven.

There are only three things I don't like about Dougie, and those three are the things that upset me the most.

First of all, how close he is with Danny. I wish I didn't care about that, because envy really isn't my thing, and Danny _is _his best friend, but when they're together I just get so fucking jealous.

Second of all, I hate that he doesn't even realise how much even his voice makes me want to fuck him senseless.

Lastly, I hate the fact that even though I know a lot of shit about him, I don't know everything. Like sometimes, he gets this look, and you can tell he's thinking back to what his life used to be like, because all his face emits is pain.

I love that boy so much that it hurts.

He doesn't even know it.

I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Judd.


	2. Chapter 1

_It's been almost a year! I'm so sorry, I realise probably no-one will want to read this now. I'm going to try and start up writing it again and I hope there's still someone out there who wants to read it! Again, sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

My father once told me that happiness came at a price. Well right now I feel like I'm paying the price, and I don't even get much happiness out of it. I know I should be happy, what with getting to sleep in the room right across from someone who, in my eyes, was the most flawless human being on this planet. I know that there are so many people who would kill for that, whose loved ones have died and they'd do anything to be with them. I also know, that no matter how close I get physically to him, we couldn't be further away in terms of relationship.

I'm being selfish, you don't have to tell me - Dougie is having a shit time at the moment and all I can think about is when we're going to get together. Truth be told, I don't think we ever really will, not if he carries on down this path.

"Harry?" speak of the devil.

"Yeah, Doug?" I replied.

"Hey," he started, smiling brightly at me with those pearly whites of his. "Me, Tom and Dan have decided we want to go out tonight, and seeing as you've been a hermit in your room for the last three days we're insisting you come with us, and there will be absolutely no objections or we'll drag you out. Well, those two will, I'll just stand in the sidelines watching."

I chuckled lightly - he was always making me do that - and ushered him out the door while I followed. As we walked, I took the perfect opportunity to check out that round, pert ass of his. What I wouldn't kill to be able to grab hold of those ass cheeks on a daily basis!

He was dressed casually, as always, but still managed to look smart and pulled off the clothes dashingly. Wow, dashingly? Did I seriously just use that word!? I really am turning into my father.

"Alright there, Haz?" Danny asked, his usual goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah Dan, just tired is all. Been up half the night with an iffy stomach."

Dougie's face turned sympathetic and it brightened my day to know he genuinely cared. "Well then, tonight may not cure that stomach of yours but it sure will take your mind off it! You might even end up bringing a bird back, mate."

I laughed it off and shook my head, but the comment really had upset me. While Dougie, Danny and Tom were all openly gay (and damn well proud of it too), I was still hiding in the back of the closet. It was getting pretty lonely back here and I really was ready to come out, but everytime I pushed on those doors they just didn't want to open. It was like someone had locked them and thrown away the key.

We called a taxi and just minutes later it was here. After climbing in, me and Tom on one side of the seats, Danny and Doug on the other, we settled into a conversation about how hot Natalie Portman was and that even though I'm the only straight one, we'd all like to bang her. Well, Tom talked and we listened, because none of us could really disagree.

I glanced over at Doug and noticed once again that far away, pained look in his eyes. I pat his leg to try and comfort him, but got no reaction whatsoever from him.

Me, Danny and Tom had always been so open about our pasts, none of them were really brutal, just messy break-ups and exclusion from our high schools. Doug was different though. He wouldn't ever answer questions about his father, acted all shifty when we mentioned past relationships, and almost had a break down when we asked about the scars on that otherwise perfect torso of his.

None of us pushed the matter, he would come to us when he was ready, but that didn't stop us from worrying, and wanting to protect our youngest and most vulnerable band mate. He meant the world to all of us, he really did.

The only thing we really knew for sure was that Doug's mother had passed away just days before we started the band officially, and that was the only time he opened up to us. He told us how much of a crappy mum she'd been and that she was a straight up crack-head (which was also the cause of her death). Even though she was never there for him, it was obvious he loved her because of how upset he was. Strangely enough, she'd gone to school with Tom's mum and for the few years they were there were inseparable. Tom's mum had even told Tom some of the wilder stories about her and how they'd party into the night back in the day.

Back in the day just seemed to carry on forever with Dougie's mum though.

I was broken from my thoughts as Tom pulled me from the taxi and paid the driver a tenner, telling him to keep the change.

"Right boys, time to get our game on." Danny said, leading the way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

The club was ridiculously busy for just a Monday night. Danny headed straight to the bar after taking our orders and we went off to find a table. When we'd sat down, and Dan had returned with drinks, we turned our attention to the dance floor. Well, those three did, I just tried in vain to keep me eyes off Dougie.

"It's no use!" Tom sighed, "I can't stop thinking about Gi."

Gi, or Giovanna, was Tom's ex-girlfriend, but they'd decided to take a break while she went back to university, as a long distance relationship was just 'too hard'. It was a ridiculous idea, they were madly in love and I'm pretty certain neither of them wanted this. What does my opinion matter though? Nothing, apparently. Not when it comes to anyone's love life at least.

"I know it's hard Tom, but you broke up. I'm sure when she gets back then you guys will get back together. Don't you want to play the field a little bit beforehand?" Danny replied.

While there conversation went on, I noticed Dougie looking a bit pale. Weirdly enough, as soon as I thought this, he stood up and fled to the bathroom. Of course I followed.

I tried to step quietly so he wouldn't notice me, and as soon as he locked the cubicle door I headed into one a few across from his. Then he spoke. At first my heart pounded because I thought he'd heard me, but thankfully he was on his mobile.

"Why? Why would you text me now? You broke my heart, remember? You don't want me any more, I get it, so stop harassing me." A pause. I couldn't heard what the person on the other line was saying, and I was confused. Who was he talking to? "This isn't fair! I came out tonight to try and forget about you, to have fun with my friends. How dare you follow me!" Another pause. "I don't care if you're sorry, Aaron. You can't hurt me that much and have me just forgive you. I know _he _put you up to it, however you're the one who did it. You didn't have the backbone to say no and ended up ruining our relationship. Don't text me again, please. Goodbye, Aaron."

Who was Aaron? Dougie's ex-boyfriend maybe? And what did he mean by_ he_? Whatever it was, something had hurt him in the past, and I was not about to let it happen again.

**Dougie's point of view:**

Keeping this a secret from the boys was so hard. I wanted to tell Harry, he was my best friend, but I knew it would hurt him. So I buried it, and let it hurt me. I didn't need any sympathy, and I didn't want them to think I was pathetic. They'd probably all hate me, and that'd be the end of Mcfly, and of course I didn't want that.

When I joined the boys again, I noticed Harry was missing and assumed he was already on the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" Danny exclaimed.

I downed my beer and followed him and Tom, hoping to find someone to help keep my mind off Aaron.

A tall-ish brunette man with beautiful hazel eyes was staring intently at me just a few feet away. He was definitely my type. Average build, not to muscular and still athletic-looking, large hands (I had a strange fascination, don't judge!), his hair styled to perfection. Not too obviously gay, but obvious enough.

He caught me looking and made his way over to where I was standing all alone.

"Hi. I'm Evan." His accent was smooth, and I noticed he was Irish. He smiled crookedly and my heart almost melted.

"Dougie."

"Well, Dougie, if you don't mind me saying you are absolutely stunning." I don't mind at all. "Want to dance?"

"First of all, thank you, you're not so bad yourself. And yes, I'd like to dance."

His smile grew even wider and he grabbed my hand in his, pulling me forwards. We passed Tom, Danny and Harry, Dan gave me a thumbs up, Tom winked, and Harry averted his eyes. Strange, but I tried to ignore it.

We danced for about an hour before he sighed and whispered 'I have to go' into my ear. He scribbled his name down on a napkin and slipped it into my back pocket, squeezing my arse as he did so. He looked at me, as if to ask permission, and when I nodded he bent down and placed his lips on mine. Our lips moved slowly at first but then picked up rhythm, and he teased my lips with his tongue before pulling back.

"Wow," he breathed, "You really are perfect. And you taste sensational. I really do have to go, promise to call me?"

"Promise."

He giggled - so ridiculously cute - and walked away slowly. This guy really was something else, and he really was a great kisser. Maybe this is what I need right now.


End file.
